<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Video] На службе силы зла by Ellie_Green, WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881785">[Video] На службе силы зла</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Green/pseuds/Ellie_Green'>Ellie_Green</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021'>WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OUaT and Cast спецквест (божественное) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fanvids, Gen, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:12:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Green/pseuds/Ellie_Green, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OUaT and Cast спецквест (божественное) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест (божественное) WTF OUaT and Cast 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Video] На службе силы зла</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div class="max-video"><p class="videomodern">
      <iframe></iframe>
    </p></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>